


Silhouettes - Megstiel OS

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchester accuse Meg of killing locals, it’s Castiel to the rescue, who has a hard time assuring Meg that she has his complete loyalty. One Shot, General/Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouettes - Megstiel OS

"I’m going to fucking kill them!"

“Meg…”

"Don’t ‘Meg’ me, Clarence!” the tiny demon shoved past him into the slightly musky motel room, eyes black and furious as she threw her duffle bag on the bed. Castiel sighed, not knowing exactly what do do but knowing she would need him, even though Dean had accused him of using the fact that he liked to sleep with her as an excuse to keep her around when these sort of fights between them happened. Though that was partly true, he knew that there were other reasons he kept her with him. Watching her take out her frustration on a pillow he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her.

 

"Does that make you feel better?" he asked her, getting an angry glare in return. 

"Don’t patronize me, Castiel. Those fucking assholes…"

"What they did was cruel," he agreed with her, earning a surprised look and he smiled a bit. "The Winchesters are too quick to judge, irrational, even. But they’ve been betrayed before, and don’t take kindly to it."

"Thanks, Cas, that makes me feel so much better," Meg muttered sarcastically, huffing out a breath and almost wishing she could go back, rip them apart like she promised. If Castiel hadn’t been there, she’d be selling their blood on the demon black market. 

"You have to know, they had reason to believe it could have been you," he said, watching her pace angrily, trying to stay calm so that maybe she wouldn’t feel trapped or closed in. "You just happened to be the closest demon."

"Right, because I just love leaving a display when I kill stupid ass humans," she growled, still pacing and only stopping when he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her and forcing her to look at him.

"I need you to understand, that if I hadn’t intervened, you could have been killed, or killed them," Castiel said so softly that meg wondered what the hell he was getting at.

"You want a cookie for that?”

"I want you to understand that at least I believe you."

"I told you I hate empty words."

"I thought that our trust should have been mutual. It wasn’t your fault that you were so close to that slaughterhouse, and that they happened to find you." he tilted his head. "You didn’t tell them you were with me?”

She sneered. “I did that last time without you to vouch for me and they almost set me on fire,” she yanked her arm from his. “And I didn’t need your fucking help anyway, angel.”

"Didn’t seem that way to me."

"Why do you even care Castiel?" she asked him, seeming to finally calm down. "I mean, being fuck buddies, obviously that has to get me a little bit of your trust but it’s kinda hard to get past the fact that you could smite me with a touch if you wanted to." 

"Because we’re more similar than you think," he looked up at her, "how often do you think the angels question me when a legion is destroyed? Or when a murder happens? I actually understand.”

"You’re basing your trust and loyalty on that?”

"No. You’ve earned both my trust and loyalty for things meaning far more than that."

She looked away from him, not expecting that but she tried not to let it show on her face. 

"Why’d you come with me anyway"

Castiel shrugged. “I know Dean. Because of my siding with you he’s not happy. Sam suggested it, actually.”

"Can’t get enough Dean yelling his face off at you huh"

"Honestly I thought you’d be more enjoyable."

She smirked at that. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

It took her a few moments before she finally settled, sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard. She was stressed, Castiel knew, just by the way she seemed to ignore him now and stare at the ceiling.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, moving to sit on the other side of the bed, tilting his head at her. "I thought Dean caught you."

She held up her hand, inspecting the bloody cut that decorated her palm. “Just a nick, Cas. Nothing too bad.”

"Let me see."

She thrust her hand at him, and Castiel took it in his, smoothing his rough skin or hers as he inspected it. She was right for once, the cu wasn’t too ad. Still, it mad him worry.

"I’m sorry," he muttered, still holding her hand in his. "I should have been there to help you."

"It’s no big, Clarence," she said, eyes still n the ceiling. "If anything, it’s taught me not to go on hunts near the brother’s dumber."

He snorted, looking down at his hands. “I just hope you understand you have my loyalty, Meg. You have earned it.”

It was a big thing for an angel to admit for a demon. He was not supposed to be emotional about her, he was supposed to destroy her. Strangely, his attraction to her had probably been the clearest thing to him.

She was so much like him. They shared so much that at times Castiel found it easier to just confide in her over Sam and Dean. Maybe it was because of what they were. He really didn’t know.

"What are you all happy about over there?" she asked, looking at him with that face she seemed to reserve only for him. 

"I was thinking."

"That’s a first."

He snorted at her teasing, and he rolled back so that his shoulders rested against hers. There was something about the angel that made her relax. Maybe it was the grace that lingered around him nd smoothed over her skin in a gentle touch like feathers.

"Thanks, Cas," she muttered, looking away at the door as if she was ready to jump. But she felt Castiel’s hand rush hers, a gesture she thought nothing of. Until his hand when it moved over to her face, forcing her to look at him before he kissed her.

It felt both hot and soothing at once.

 _Damn_.

"What was that for?" she asked when he broke the kiss, the angel merely shrugging.

"You seemed to need it," he replied, adjusting himself so that his body was completely on the bed. He felt Meg shift, laying against him and he looked down the top of her head to her face. "You will be alright?"

"Yeah," she made herself comfortable again his chest, lifting a hand  to smack him playfully on the cheek. "Least I got you, right Clarence?"

"I suppose."

"Just ‘till I find a better angel, huh?"

"I doubt you would. As far as I know, you have bad luck with angels."

"Ah," she pressed back harder against him. "I guess you’e good enough, then."

"Thank you."


End file.
